


Free Monthly Shoujo

by Bellne



Category: Free!, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Gen, adolescentes haciendo el tonto?, adolescentes tomándose el shoujo demasiado en serio, no sé como etiquetar esto, tecnicamente mikoto sólo es mencionado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellne/pseuds/Bellne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou pilla la gripe y acaba por comenzar a leer un shoujo manga. Lo raro es que conoce a la protagonista.</p><p>O, en el que Mikorin es un hermano Mikoshiba y Momotarou es sobreprotector con su hermano mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Monthly Shoujo

Momotarou se aburría.

 

Había pillado la gripe, por lo que había quedado confinado a la cama. No podía nadar, no podía quedar con amigos, no podía ir a comprar dulces, no podía ir a cazar escarabajos… Si por lo menos una chica guapa le cuidase… La imagen de Gou-san con un uniforme de enfermera—de los sexys, no de los de verdad—apareció en su mente. Rin-senpai también estaba allí, con el mismo traje que su hermana pero con más escote, aunque Momotarou no se preocupó. Si había una chica no era gay, ¿no? De cualquier modo, su temperatura parecía haberse doblado y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, así que, con pesar, Momotarou apartó la imagen de su imaginación. Echaba de menos a Nitori-senpai, pero éste estaba en clase.

 

Irritado, Momotarou se arriesgó a sacar una mano de debajo de las mantas, agradeciendo una vez más que Nitori-senpai le hubiese cambiado la cama mientras estuviese enfermo. El aire se sentía helado contra su febril piel, pero el chico tenía una misión y aguantaría. Su mano tanteó el suelo en busca de algo que le entretuviese y, finalmente, topó contra algo rectangular. Momotarou lo alzó hasta que pudo ver que era. Era un manga. Un Shoujo, a juzgar por la portada y el título— **Let’s Love! <3**. Momotarou no recordaba haber visto el tomo antes, pero no descartaba que se lo hubiese quitado a Miko-nii sin fijar-se en el título y ninguno se hubiese acordado de él (eso, o Nitori-sempai tenía gustos que Momo no conocía, pero lo de Miko-nii parecía más plausible).

 

Momotarou se encogió de hombros y abrió el tomo por la primera página. Aunque fuese un Shoujo, era mejor que nada.

 

 **Let’s Love! <3** era el típico shoujo: la chica, Mamiko, supuestamente ordinaria, pero a la vez popular, guapa y buena en estudios y deportes, se enamora del chico más popular del instituto, Suzuki-kun en este caso, y aunque es correspondida, no comienzan a salir hasta después de 50 capítulos (mínimo). Por lo que Momotarou estaba viendo, Suzuki-kun era superficial, un pelele y algo veleta. Con todo, aburrido, y Momotarou no veía lo que Mamiko veía en Suzuki-kun. Mamiko, por otro lado, Mamiko le gustaba. Era una chica con iniciativa, trabajadora y, en general, con una personalidad, al contrario que su interés amoroso. Era una buena protagonista.

 

No fue hasta que casi hubo acabado el tomo (el 1, convenientemente) que Momotarou se dio cuenta. Él conocía a Mamiko. El cómo se esforzaba en todo aunque normalmente no le saliese bien, sus sonrojos casi constantes y que invadían toda su cara, su naturaleza tsundere, su debilidad ante los halagos, su timidez y vergüenza ante los extraños… Había conocido a Mamiko toda su vida y Momotarou no se lo acababa de creer.

 

¡¿Miko-nii?!

 

* * *

 

Kou estaba en clase de historia cuando le vibró el móvil. Con disimulo, la chica lo sacó del bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Momotarou-kun.

 

<< _¡Gou-san!_ —comenzaba el mensaje y Kou tuvo que evitar un gruñido. A estas alturas Kou se había rendido con Nagisa y Mikoshiba-san, pero Kou pensaba que el hermano menor sería diferente. Al parecer se equivocaba— _¡¿Tens algn tomo d Let’s Love! <3?!¡¿Podrs prstarmel(s)?!¡¡S1 emergencia!!(O¬O)>>_

Kou alzó una ceja. ¿ **Let’s Love! <3**? ¿No era ese un shoujo? La cantidad de los putos de exclamación la ponían algo nerviosa, pero no es como si Kou pudiese hacer algo.

 

<< _Lo siento_ —le escribió de vuelta— _Yo sólo leo manga de deportes, y tampoco asiduamente. ¡Prueba con mi hermano! ☺ >>_

 

Asunto solucionado, Kou guardó el móvil y volvió a prestar atención en clase _._

* * *

Nagisa estaba jugando al Candy Crash en clase de mates cuando le llegó el mensaje. Rei-chan llevaba fulminándole con la mirada cada cinco minutos, no aprobando de su comportamiento. Nagisa, sin embargo, preguntaba: ¿Cuándo iba a necesitar las ecuaciones de tercer grado en su vida diaria una vez acabado el insti? ¡Nunca!, eso es cuando. Así que Nagisa sólo se preocupaba de que le pillase el profesor.

 

<< _Braza-kun_ —¿Braza-kun? ¿en serio?¿es que no sabía su nombre?— _¡¡¡¡¿tns alg´n tm de Let’s Love! <3?!!!!¡¡¡¡L ncesit urgentemnt!!!>>_

Nagisa se extrañó. ¿ **Let’s Love! <3**?¿Qué era eso? Sonaba a shoujo manga. ¿Y por qué le preguntaba a él? ¿Tenía pinta de gustarle el shoujo? Lo más cercano a un shoujo que Nagisa había visto era alguno de los animes deportivos de Gou-chan. Claro que esos eran más bien BL. Nagisa recordó con una risita el anime de natación que Gou-chan le enseñó este verano, más culebrón que otra cosa.

 

<< _Nop :b_ >>escribió Nagisa.

 

El chico estaba meditando si enviar un segundo mensaje más largo cuando una sombra cayó sobre él.

 

—Hazuki-kun—llamó Tanaka-sensei, mano alzada con la palma boca arriba—su móvil, por favor. Y después puede demostrarnos cómo se hace el problema 6, si tan sobrado va.

 

Mierda.

 

* * *

Rei observaba a Nagisa-kun tratar de hacer el problema con una mueca. Era obvio que Nagisa-kun no tenía ni idea y Tanaka-sensei parecía alegremente vindicativo por este hecho. Rei suspiró. Nagisa-kun debería saber que jugar con el móvil en clase era peligroso.

 

El propio móvil de Rei escogió ese momento para vibrar en el bolsillo de su blazer. Rei lo ignoró.

 

* * *

 

A Makoto le sonó el móvil en el descanso entre clase y clase.

 

_< <¡¡Capitán11¡¡Conoces Let’s Love!<3’1¡¡Tienes algún tomo’1¡¡¡Lo necesito urgentemente1111>>_

 

Makoto parpadeó, extrañado. ¿ **Let’s Love! <3**? ¿Qué era eso? y ¿quién le enviaba el mensaje? Makoto no tenía el número asignado a nadie y no le sonaba de nada. ¿Se habrían equivocado?

 

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Haru, mirando el móvil con sospecha.

 

—Creo que alguien se ha equivocado de número—respondió Makoto, mandando un mensaje diciendo eso.

 

—No le respondas—se quejó Haru, casi petulante—ya se darán cuenta solos.

 

El móvil volvió a sonar con un mensaje del número desconocido.

_< <Eeeeeeeeeeee???? N eres l cap dl equip d natcion d iwatobi?????????>>_

 

Makoto se quedó algo cortado. O sea que no se habían equivocado. Pero el chico sabía sin saber quién era.

 

—¿Qué?—preguntó Haru notando su reacción.

 

—No se han equivocado, pero sigo sin saber quién es—dijo Makoto mientras escribía otro mensaje: _< <Lo soy. ¿Quién eres tú?>>_

 

—No le contestes, Makoto—dijo Haru—Puede ser un pervertido.

 

 _< <Soy Mikoshiba Momotarou111_—vino la respuesta— _L nador d spald n l relev d Samezuka111 >>_

—Oh, es Mikoshiba-kun—informó Makoto.

 

—¿El ex-capitán de Samezuka?—preguntó Haru mientras Makoto contestaba con un: _< <Oh, Mikoshiba-kun. Lo siento, no se lo que es Let’s Love. Siento no poder ayudar>>_

 

—Su hermano—repuso el capitán—ya sabes, el que está en el relevo de Rin.

 

_< <O. Cias d tods fomsa>>_

 

—Hu—dijo Haru al tiempo que Makoto mandaba un último _< <suerte>>_ a Mikoshiba-kun.

 

Makoto miró a su amigo: párpados a media asta, ojos mirando a un lado y expresión neutra pero algo altiva. ‘Un pervertido, como decía’ o algo por el estilo. Makoto puso su móvil en silencio y lo guardó. Luego miró a su amigo con la cabeza ladeada, labios fruncidos pero no el ceño: ‘No seas malo, Haru’. Haru bufó y volvió su vista a la ventana, como diciendo ‘ya, vale’, justo cuando sensei entraba en clase.

 

Makoto rodó los ojos.

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou estudió el mensaje de su hermano menor con ojos entrecerrados. Había cinco puntos de exclamación en la última frase y casi más faltas de ortografía que texto. Era preocupante.

 

 _< <¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mikoto?>>_ le mandó a Momotarou.

 

 _< <¿Le pasa algo a mi hermano?>_> fue el mensaje para Rin.

 

Momo respondió primero: <<¡No! ¡Tengo que proteger su inocencia!>>—o algo así, pues su otoutou había decidido dejar de usar Kanji y se había comido la mitad de los hiragana. Los puntos de exclamación seguían en aumento.

_< <Está con gripe, ¿por?_—contestó Rin— _Por cierto, no me mandes mensajes en clase >>_

_< <Me está mandando mensajes incoherentes_—repuso— _Y tú vas sobrado en inglés >>_

 

Seijuurou estuvo tranquilo por un par de minutos. Entonces empezaron a llegarle mensajes. _< <¡¿Qué?!>> <<¡¿cómo lo sabs?!>> <<¡¿cm sabs k stoi nclas d inglés???>> <<T sabes m horario??>> <<xk t sabs mi orario???????>> <<¡¡¡Mstas spiand!!!>>_ etc, etc.

 

Seijuurou parpadeó sorprendido. Joer, que potra tenía, él había dicho inglés por decir algo…

 

* * *

 

Rin seguía interrogando a Mikoshiba-buchou cuando le llegó el mensaje de Momo.

 

 _< <Let’s Love!<3!!!!!!!!!!!Ltiens!!!!!!!!!DEJML!!!!!!!!!>_>

 

¿Qué demonios? ¿Eran estos los mensajes incoherentes que decía Mikoshiba-buchou? Y hablando de buchou, ¿es que eran una familia psíquica o algo? Primero el hermano mayor y la clase de inglés y ahora el menor y **Let’s Love! <3**.

 

Oh, **Let’s Love! <3**. La tierna y romántica historia de Mamiko-chan y Suzuki-kun. Pero no sólo la suya. Personalmente, Rin no podía esperar a que Waka-chan y Ose-kun dejasen de liarla con el móvil y admitiesen que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Ah, Yumeno-sensei era una verdadera genio del romance. Rin era un gran fan…

 

¡Pero nadie lo sabía! Bueno, vale, su madre y Gou lo sabían. También Sousuke, probablemente. Pero Momo… ¡Momo! ¡¿Cómo coño lo sabía Momo?!

 

<<asdfghjklñzxcvbnm>>fue lo que acabó enviando.

 

* * *

 

 

Sousuke estaba observando como Rin trataba de darse cabezazos contra su pupitre lo más discretamente posible. Hace diez minutos que había comenzado a actuar raro, móvil aferrado en su mano (¿había recibido un mensaje de Nanase o algo? Ese chico era capaz de alterar a Rin con una facilidad algo alarmante) y Sousuke se preguntaba si sería necesario llevarlo a la enfermería cuando le llegó un mensaje.

 

<< _Sousuke-senpai!!!_ —decía, y Sousuke tardó un rato en descifrar su propio nombre— _Stá bien Rin-senpai???? M a nviado 1 msje raro!!X CIERTO CONCES Let’s Love! <3?????????????? NECSIT TOMS URGENTEMNT!!!!!!>>_

 

Ah, o sea que había sido Momo-kun. Sousuke se masajeó la sien, sintiendo el inminente dolor de cabeza. Si no se equivocaba, **Let’s Love! <3** era el último shoujo con el que Rin estaba obsesionado. Si sólo admitiese que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas… Sousuke no creía que fuese para tanto.

_< <Mikoshiba Momotarou_—escribió— _Tienes la gripe. Deja el móvil y vete a dormir >>_

 

En serio, el único que no le daba problemas era Nitori.

 

* * *

 

Aiichirou no volvió a su dormitorio hasta bastante después de que acabase el entrenamiento. Sus músculos ardían y, sinceramente, lo único que le apetecía hacer ahora era tomar una ducha, cenar y dejarse caer en la cama. A decir verdad, Aiichirou podía prescindir de la ducha y estaba bastante seguro que tenía barritas de cereales en algún cajón.

 

De cualquier modo, lo que no quería hacer Aiichirou era tener que tratar con Momo-kun cuando estaba así de cansado. Ya era agotador normalmente, pero desde que pilló la gripe, estaba insoportable. Parecía creer que Aiichirou era su madre o algo y, mientras el mayor sentía algo de pena por su kohai, había un número limitado de quejidos y demandas que podía soportar antes que se plantease sacar a Momo-kun de su miseria por las malas.

 

Además, no quería pillar la gripe.

 

Pero la habitación también era suya y Aiichirou quería _dormir_. Así que no tenía opción. Con una última inspiración para tomar fuerzas, Aiichirou abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó fue que la luz estaba apagada. Lo segundo fue un brillo proveniente de la litera inferior. Los ojos de Aichiirou se desviaron hacia allí y se toparon con una mueca grotesca iluminada de azul.

 

Aiichirou gritó.

 

—¿Zenpai?—dijo Momo-kun. Su voz sonaba como si tuviese la nariz llena de mocos.

 

—¡Momo-kun!—reprendió Aiichirou, prácticamente dando un puñetazo al interruptor. La luz inundó la habitación de golpe y Momo-kun soltó un quejido, escondiendo su rostro en su almohada—¿Se puede saber qué haces a oscuras con el ordenador? Te vas a quedar ciego. Suénate—ordenó lanzándole un paquete de pañuelos—Desde luego, es que no sabes ni para ti.

 

—¿Va todo bien? He oído gritos—se escuchó a Rin-senpai mientras Aiichirou abría la ventana y Momo-kun se sonaba sonoramente. Aiichirou se giró justo cuando el menor se apartaba el pañuelo de la cara, aparentemente para examinarlo—Que asco, Momo.

 

—¿Vosotros creéis que este moco es más verde o amarillo?—preguntó el chico ofreciendo el pañuelo.

 

Rin-senpai hizo una mueca de asco y Aiichirou plantó la papelera junto a la cama.

 

—Tíralo—ordenó.

 

—Que mandón estás—se quejó Momo-kun, pero obedeció igualmente—Me duele la cabeza, Nitori-senpai.

 

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que usar tu portátil en la oscuridad podía ser contraproducente?—reprendió Aiichirou tomándole la temperatura. Estaba bastante caliente.

 

—No estaba oscuro cuando empecé—masculló Momo-kun apretando la frente contra su mano.

 

—Usarlo tanto tiempo tampoco es bueno—reprochó Rin-senpai apoyado en el marco de la puerta—¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todas formas?

 

La cara de Momo-kun se deformó en una mueca de enfado, para sorpresa de Aiichirou. La emoción en la cara de su kohai era nueva. No la irritación de cuando estaba frustrado, no la petulancia de cuando algo no salía como él quería. No. Esta ira era genuina, y Aiichirou no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido.

 

—Nadie tenía los tomos así que he tenido que descargar los capítulos por internet, gastando preciosa memoria—masculló Momo-kun—Y todo para ¿qué? Para-

 

—Espera, espera—interrumpió Rin-senpai, sonando agitado—¿Me estas diciendo que te has descargado **Let’s Love! <3** de internet? ¡Eso es piratería Momo!

 

—Tampoco es para tanto, senpai—dijo Momo-kun y Aiichirou no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. Todo el mundo se descargaba cosas de internet.

 

—¡Es un delito!—replicó Rin-senpai—¡Es por gente como tú que buenos manga se cancelan!

 

—¡Pues mejor! ¡ **Let’s Love! <3** merece que lo cancelen!—exclamó Momo-kun de vuelta, sentándose en la cama—¡Es un manga cuya única cualidad redentora es el dibujo y ni eso!

 

Rin-senpai inspiró aire sonoramente, sonando totalmente ofendido.

 

—¡Let’s Love!<3 es una obra de arte!—chilló el mayor—¡Yumeno-sensei es capaz de captar perfectamente los sentimientos de Mamiko por Suzuki y la…!

 

—¡Suzuki es un patata!

 

—¡Retira eso!

 

Aiichirou suspiró y recogió su pijama y su despertador, antes de salir de la habitación y cruzar el pasillo. Cuando llegó a su destino, dio un par de toques secos y esperó. No mucho más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Sousuke-senpai lo miraba con curiosidad desde el otro lado.

 

—¿Nitori?

 

—Momo-kun y Rin-senpai se están gritando acerca de un shoujo—informó—¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

 

Sousuke-senpai miró en la dirección del cuarto de Aiichirou, rodó los ojos y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Aiichirou suspiró agradecido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por mi necesidad de hacer de todo un crossover y del hecho que los Mikoshiba y Mikorin están obviamente emparentados.
> 
> En principio está completo, a no ser que me vuelva la inspiración.


End file.
